The Wiggles videography
This is a list of videos released by The Wiggles. TV Series compilations Selection of Episodes *''Wiggly TV'' (2001 AUS) – 3 episodes from TV Series 2 *''Wiggly Play Time'' (2001 US) – 3 episodes from TV Series 2 *''Lights, Camera, Action!'' (2005) – 4 episodes from TV Series 3 Boxsets TV series box-sets (Australia release only) *''The Wiggles – TV Series 1 Collectors Box Set'' (2005) *''The Wiggles – Wiggly TV Series 2 Collection'' (2007) *''Lights, Camera, Action! Wiggles! – Wiggly TV Series 3'' (2008) *''The Wiggles Show – The Pick Of TV Series 4'' (2010) *''Ready, Steady, Wiggle! – The Pick of TV Series 5'' (2010) *''Wiggle and Learn – The Pick of TV Series 6'' (2011) *''Wake Up Lachy! - The Pick of TV Series 7'' (2014) *''Emma's Bowtiful Day - The Pick of TV Series 7'' (2014) Dorothy the Dinosaur TV Series *''Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party'' (2007) *''Dorothy the Dinosaur – Memory Book'' (2008) (known in US as The Wiggles Present Dorothy the Dinosaur) *''Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus'' (2009) (Cartoon) *''Dorothy the Dinosaur – Rockin' Christmas'' (2010) *''Dorothy the Dinosaur – TV Series 1'' (2010) *''Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show'' (2011) *''Dorothy The Dinosaur's Wonderful World'' (2012) *''Dorothy The Dinosaur's Beach Party'' (2012) ABC published videos Appearances in other published videos: *''ABC for Kids Video Hits'' (1991, Cat. No. 12937) – "Get Ready To Wiggle" *''ABC for Kids Video Hits volume 2'' (1992, Cat. No. 12985) – "Dorothy the Dinosaur" *''ABC for Kids: Live In Concert'' (1993, Cat. No. 13364) – various songs *''ABC for kids'' (1994, Cat. No 14507) – "Henry the Octopus" *''ABC for kids Bumper DVD Collection'' (2008, Cat. No. R-107760-9) – "This old man" & "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" Movies *''The Wiggles Movie'' (1997 AUS) (known in US as Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie, 2003) – 20th Century Fox (Catalog #6246SVP) Documentaries *''The Wiggles 15th birthday'' (2006) – ABC *''The Wiggles Take On the World'' (2006) – 46 minute Accord documentary by Talking Heads Productions and Film Finance Corporation *''On the Road with The Wiggles'' (2008) – ABC *''Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing!'' – documentary for parents on The Wiggles. Listed on Sprout on Demand, broadcast October–December 2011 – "a 60 minute documentary on The Wiggles (featuring celebrities such as Simon Pegg); " Broadcast specials * The Wiggles Live at Disneyland – broadcast on Disney Channel Australia on 20 December 1998 *''The Wiggles Big Big Show in the Round'' – theatre broadcast in 2009 *''The Wiggles Greatest Hits Show'' – theatre broadcast in 2011 *''The Wiggles Australia Day Concert Special'' – broadcast on ABC for Kids on 2, on 26 January 2011 References External links * * class=artist|id=p441035/discography|pure_url=yes}} Wiggles discography, Main Albums, at allmusic.com * Dorothy the Dinosaur videos- from ABC Shop catalog Category:Videographies Category:The Wiggles Videos featuring Greg Page: 1993-2006 This is a list of Wiggles videos featuring Greg Page as the Yellow Wiggle. Catalog numbers are primarily based on the original VHS, although many of the videos were later released on DVD (indicated by "-9" in Roadshow catalog number and five-digit Hit Entertainment catalog number) and/or repackaged as bundles. Source: Powerhouse Museum, – confirms just the month and year Catalog Numbers from National Library of Australia and Hit Entertainment. Videos featuring Sam Moran: 2007–2011 This is a list of Wiggles videos which have Sam Moran as the Yellow Wiggle. The catalog numbers are for the DVD releases in Region 4 (Australia and New Zealand). Some videos were also subsequently released on Blu-ray. Source: Powerhouse Museum, Catalog Numbers from National Library of Australia. Videos featuring Greg Page: 2012 This is a list of Wiggles videos which have Greg Page returning to the main cast as the Yellow Wiggle. The catalog numbers are for the DVD releases in Region 4 (Australia and New Zealand). Some videos were also subsequently released on Blu-ray. Source: Release dates from ABC Shop, Catalog numbers from National Library of Australia. Videos featuring the new Wiggles: 2013–present Videos featuring the new generation of Wiggles in 2013. Source: Release dates from ABC Shop, Catalog numbers from National Library of Australia.